


И одно на удачу

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три своих, привычных, и одно чужое — на удачу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И одно на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

В первый раз Рен замечает совершенно случайно. Он сталкивается с генералом в общей уборной — тот стоит у раковины, в воздухе пахнет стандартным мылом. Хакс, видимо, только что помыл руки — одна перчатка надета полностью, другая лишь до середины ладони. Рен видит что-то блестящее — возможно, пряжка на перчатке — и тут же забывает об этом. Хакс натягивает край перчатки до запястья, кивает Рену и скрывается за дверью.  
  
Когда происходит очередной налёт Сопротивления, Рен оказывается на экстренном брифинге. Сидит со скучающим видом — благо, это не заметно под маской — и ждёт, когда генерал закончит отдавать распоряжения. Стараясь не крутить головой, чтобы не выдать себя, рассматривает офицеров: кто-то побледнел, кто-то упрямо сжимает губы и выглядит решительно, кто-то при помощи датападов рассылает приказы генерала Хакса во все уголки корабля. Рен коротким взглядом проходится по фигуре генерала — идеально уложенные волосы, идеально отглаженная форма, идеально поставленный голос — решительный и угрожающий одновременно, без единой лишней интонации. Что-то неясное всплывает в памяти магистра, он хмурится и смотрит на руки генерала. Ловкие пальцы, затянутые в мягкую кожу перчаток сложного кроя. Но пряжек или вообще хоть чего-то блестящего на них нет. А что блестело тогда? Магистр уверен, что память его не подводит, а зрение не обманывает. Брифинг заканчивается быстро, Рен даже не успевает заметить, что почти все офицеры разбежались по своим рабочим местам. Он слегка поднимает голову и видит, что Хакс смотрит на него.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, магистр?  
  
— Нет, — Рен поднимается из своего кресла и уходит, взмахнув в воздухе полами мундира.  
  
С этого момента магистр начинает следить внимательнее. Вдруг это были другие перчатки? Нет, после двух внимательных осмотров — разумеется, так, чтобы генерал не заметил — Рен до последнего шва запоминает их крой и уверяется в том, что у Хакса, скорее всего, несколько одинаковых пар. Без каких-либо блестящих украшений.  
  
И, пока генерал ходит по капитанскому мостику, занятый отчётами подчинённых, Рен предпринимает попытку вылазки в чужой разум. Осторожно, так, чтобы генерал не заметил вмешательства. Аккуратно считывает чужие воспоминания и рассматривает картинки, почерпнутые из его сознания, словно смотрит в прошлое глазами Хакса. Видит, как тот снимает перчатки, вернувшись вечером в свою каюту, и видит на ухоженных руках… Кольца. Три штуки, одно на правой руке и два на левой. Рен слегка шевелит пальцами, словно проводит по металлу подушечками пальцев. Хакс продолжает раздавать приказы, и, пока он отвлечён, Рен решает копнуть чуть глубже. Вряд ли генерал носит их просто эстетики ради.  
  
…Высокий статный мужчина, седина в тёмно-рыжих волосах, военная выправка — плечи расправлены, спина прямая, парадная, но неброская форма со знаками отличия. И рядом — Хакс, которому на вид ещё и двадцати пяти нет. Гладко выбритое лицо, лёгкий румянец на бледных щеках, короткая стрижка по уставу. Одет в выпускную форму Академии. Мужчина — судя по всему, его отец, Брендол Хакс, передаёт ещё-не-генералу кольцо — тусклый золотой металл, вязь гравировки на отполированной поверхности. Видимо, это какая-то семейная реликвия. Хакс аккуратно принимает его из рук отца и надевает на средний палец правой руки…  
  
Рен действует осторожно, будто перебирает бумаги в папке. Генерал всё так же вышагивает по мостику, сведя руки за спиной и, очевидно, ничего не подозревая. Рен сосредотачивается.  
  
…С первого вылета в качестве командующего подразделением Хакс возвращается с триумфом, не потеряв ни одного корабля. Да, человеческие потери были, но, учитывая, что противник числом превосходил их вдвое, это можно было считать победой. Его шаттл зацепило, но он вместе с пилотами смог довести его до базы. После этого появляется второе — аккуратное дюрасталевое на указательном пальце левой руки — из обшивки фюзеляжа шаттла, который доставил его на базу живым…  
  
…После окончания создания Старкиллера появляется третье — из полудрагоценного сплава, которым покрывали участки реактора. Три тонкие проволоки, сплетённые косичкой и отполированные до блеска, на безымянном пальце…  
  
Рен выныривает из чужого сознания и покидает капитанский мостик. Так вот, значит, как генерал сохраняет важные воспоминания.  
  
Когда его, израненного и полуживого, доставляют в медблок «Финализатора», сквозь морок от обезболивающих Рен видит рукав шинели с нашивками. Генерал лично явился за ним и вытащил из пылающего снежного пекла. Он может считать это очередной победой. Именно поэтому, как только Рену позволяют покинуть медблок, он принимается за работу. Нужно создать что-то необычное.  
  
Хакс выглядит несколько удивлённым, когда Рен отлавливает его в одном из коридоров «Финализатора» и заставляет остановиться и обратить на себя внимание. В руках Рена — небольшой свёрток из чёрной ткани. Он передаёт его Хаксу и выжидающе смотрит. Генерал разворачивает ткань, и на его ладонь выкатывается тонкое дюрасталевое кольцо. В поверхность вплавлено три крошечных кристалла. Рен транслирует Хаксу картинки — вот он снимает полосу металла со шлема деда, вот раскалывает кристалл своего старого меча на осколки, вот соединяет их воедино при помощи Силы и долго полирует кольцо мягкой тряпочкой. Хакс смаргивает.  
  
— Можете считать моё… — Рен понижает голос, вслух это произнести оказывается много сложнее, чем просто подумать, — спасение со Старкиллера очередной своей победой. Я знаю, вы отмечаете их именно так.  
  
Хакс под пристальным вниманием медленно снимает с правой руки перчатку и, провернув кольцо, надевает его на безымянный палец. Выпрямляет пальцы и несколько секунд рассматривает яркий блеск маленьких кристаллов, вплавленных в металл. Потом надевает перчатку и, кивнув Рену, уходит восвояси.  
  
Рен пару мгновений смотрит ему вслед. В голове мелькает непрошеная мысль, слишком сентиментальная, — пусть это кольцо принесёт генералу удачу. Если уж она не особо благоволит самому магистру, пусть выберет себе нового фаворита. К тому же, Рену просто приятно, что какая-то часть его истории отныне привязана к Хаксу. Может, и ему таким опосредованным способом перепадёт немного милости судьбы.


End file.
